Equipment that includes metal components can corrode over time. The corrosion can develop pitting in the equipment, which eventually can lead to cracks in the equipment and eventual failure of the equipment. Equipment may be scheduled for periodic inspection to check on the existence and/or progression of corrosion. But, this periodic inspection of corrosion may only examine the propagation of cracks and/or may only measure a single corrosion pit, and not examine other aspect of corrosion. As a result, predictions of how much longer the equipment can continue to safely operate (e.g., the remaining useful service life of the equipment) may be inaccurate.